Traditionally offices have been equipped, inter alia, with separate, stand-alone desks but in recent years the need for greater efficiency and communication, particularly in open-plan offices, has seen the introduction of so-called "workstations". Such a workstation can provide a relatively large work surface with ample space to receive typewriters, computers or visual display units (V.D.U.s) their keyboards and the like.
In addition, a need has been perceived for additional visual and aural privacy. Consequently, portable screens of sound-absorbing material can be provided and arranged around desks and workstations to provide some measure of privacy.